The Twins of Darkness
by Amaziness
Summary: Do you remember the Son of Fire? Well this is the book after it! It has more chapters and stuff like that! Plz dont forget to comment/review! Thx sooooo much! (don't forget to follow me)


The Third Book in the Rebellion series

The Twins

Of

Darkness

Contents

Prologue

Once upon a time, a set of twins was born. Now I say once upon a time, because this was a very, very long time ago. How long you ask, well it was around 1850, yes that long ago.

They were born in a log cabin somewhere out in the middle of the woods. I don't know the full story, so I'm going to let them tell you…

From the moment I opened my eyes and saw the sunlight, felt the cold wind, and looked around the tiny space, I knew I was meant for more. When my mother looked at me in my eyes and said, Robyn, you were made for more, make me proud, then took her last breath and died. Times were tough then, and many people didn't survive for long.

My brother and my father where out chopping firewood, and I remember sobbing for hours on end until they came home, I was only three then.

They say little kids remember the most, and I agree, I remember every little detail. Soon my dad and my brother came home, I remember I ran up to my father and buried my head in him, crying.

My dad looked at my mother's dead body, stunned. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then looked at me and my brother. He said "she lived a long good life," then went outside to start digging a grave.

Since my mother was not there she could not teach me to cook or clean, so I learned to hunt.

By the time I was five I had tried many different weapons, but the only one I was good with was a bow and arrow. My father would look me in and tell me I was the best person with a bow he'd ever see, and I would look at him and smile.

When I was ten I had improved a lot with a bow, and I could shoot almost anything if I really concentrated. I wonder if my mother could see the future and named me Robyn because of the bird, and my brother, I have no clue.

The day I turned sixteen, a person knocked on the door. He looked like an old wood cutter or a silversmith, but I had never seen him before.

"Ah child, where is your brother, I have something for you," the old man said.

"I do not know," I told him.

All of a sudden my brother, Ryan came to the door.

"Did someone call my name," he said, he must have super hearing or something.

"Here you are, I have, well something for you," he told me and Ryan.

He looked suspicious, but Ryan was all for it, when the person told us to follow him, I secretly grabbed my bow and a quill of arrows.

"Ryan," I whispered to him, "we can't trust him, I've been into town plenty of times and I have never seen him before."

"Oh relax, he's perfectly harmless, you should of left your bow and your arrows at home," he whispered back.

The man in front of us stopped, we were in a clearing. The clearing in the woods, I did most of my hunting here. He had stopped at a specific tree; the tree was big, wider than me and Ryan.

"Stand in front of the tree and close your eyes," he said with a big grin.

We both stood in front of the tree and closed our eyes. All of a sudden I felt like I was being pushed over, I reached out for the tree to stop myself from falling, but I didn't stop I kept on falling.

I opened my eyes to see a little black light around me, Ryan was clutching my stomach his eyes shut tight.

"Harmless, huh," I muttered.

"Where, where are we," he asked me.

"I don't know how am I supposed to know," I practically yelled at him.

All of a sudden I felt light headed and dizzy, and it felt like my heart was being squeezed and then stopping. I took a breath then passed out.

When I woke up two people were standing over me, a boy and a girl. They were standing kind of far apart so I could tell they didn't like each other.

"Just close your eyes," the boy said, "this might take a while."

Soon a mask was covering my mouth and nose, and I passed out again.

When I opened my eyes there was a relatively pretty girl standing over me. She had blond hair with brown streaks in it. She looked about my age and she was pretty skinny.

"Just relax and lay down," she told me, "this will only take a second."

"Who are you, where am I," I asked her.

"I'm Alexia Night, and you are in NET headquarters," she told me.

"And who are you," Alexia asked me.

"My name is Ryan Smith," I told her.

"Good, you remember who you are, now how old are you," she asked me another question.

"I, I, I'm sixteen it's my birthday today," I told her.

"Well happy birthday," she told me checking things off on a clip board, "any questions before I go."

"Yes, who was that boy that I saw when I first got here," I asked.

"Him, oh that was Mathew, don't bother," she told me though I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I can see you don't like him," I told her, sitting up.

"Yeah, well we have our differences, accept our differences are very, very different," she told me.

"Well, what are your differences," I asked.

"Something that you don't need to know now, if you do, you might faint again," she told me biting her lip.

"Alright, well can I have some water, I am really thirsty, I feel like I've traveled through time or something," I asked.

She nodded her head and looked like she knew something I didn't know. She went and got a cup then raised her hand over the cup, then quickly put her hand down, looked at me, then blushed and went to the sink.

I didn't know why she put her hand over the cup and I didn't have time to ask her because just then, I heard a scream, that sounded like my sister.

I quickly stood up and looked at Alexia, and then we both bolted into the next room. What I saw was unearthly, there was a boy, probably Mathew, and his arms were on fire. The crazy thing is that he was completely calm, and looked confused on why we were here and why Robyn was screaming.

"Mathew keep your fire under control, we agreed to keep this a secret until we told them," she screamed at him.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault I didn't turn into my element today," he told Alexia slowing down with his words as he got to the end.

"It was your fault Mathew," she screamed, then ran out of the room.

"I, uh should probably go talk to her, or go somewhere else for a while, like an hour, um bye," he said then ran out of the room.

"Wha, wha, what was that," Robyn said visibly shaken.

"I have no clue, but do you happen to know what NET stands for," I asked her, confused.

"No, but he mentioned something about elements, then when he was on fire, the girl mentioned something about turning into his element, does that help," she told me shrugging her shoulders.

I didn't know what happened in here but I was determined to find out, that's why I decided to find Alexia, and ask her what was going on.

"Ryan wait, I'm coming with you," I yelled after him.

I got up off the bed which I had been sitting on and ran after him. We searched a while for the girl but we still couldn't find her.

"Ryan stop, I hear something," I told him.

The sound was coming from a small room on the far end of the hallway, it sounded like someone was crying.

"Let me go in and talk to her, it might be better if a girl does," I told him.

"Why would it be better if you went," he asked, obviously confused.

"Because I can relate to her feelings," I answered walking to the small room.

When I got to the door, I knocked quietly, soon I heard a muffled voice that yelled, come in. The voice also yelled, if it's you Mathew go away, you can't make things better.

I walked in the room, and the girl quickly wiped away her tears on her face and looked at me.

She forced a smile and said, "do you need anything, and by the way my name is Alexia, you can call me Alex."

"I don't need anything, I just came to see if you were ok," I told her.

"I truly don't know how I feel, and I think I'm ok, but I'm just not sure now," she said looking at me.

"Please, come sit down," she said as she patted a seat next to her on her bed.

I sat down, "listen, you can tell me your secrets, I don't think I'll faint, but I can't be sure."

"Fine," she muttered, "everyone here, has a natural element they are made of, in this case mine is water, I can turn into complete water."

"Mathew, as you may have noticed, is fire," she said, "we all have to turn into our element for one hour a day, or our body does it for us, and Mathew forgets on a regular basis and that's when I get mad."

"And also, fire and water, just don't mix, if I touch him when we are in our elements, he will either lose his power, or, die," she told me, I thought she got choked up when she said "die" but I can't be sure.

"Alexia, why are me and Ryan here, you have to tell us the truth," I asked.

"Mira, the evil person who is trying to turn the world into forever peril, sent someone back in time," she told me.

"She thought, by sending you through that portal she could eliminate you by doing this, little did she know the time was sent to go to this time period, so she really just helped you defeat her more," she said.

"Well, she sent you guys back in an experimental darkness portal, and since you were sent forward so many years, we had to give you a special substance to keep you alive," she said cringing.

I stared blankly into space, "then, wh-wha-what elements are me and my brother?"

"You, and your brother, are darkness," she cringed even more as she said this.

"Do, we have powers, like you," I asked still staring into space.

"You can turn into shadows, so no one can see you, only your shadow, it will be incredibly helpful for spying at night," Alex said.

"That's….. cool, I guess," I told her.

"Listen, Robyn, you have to learn to control this power, or it will take control of you," she said looking kind of scared.

That last thing she said made me kind of scared. I really didn't want my power to take control of me.

"Alex," she didn't say anything like she was thinking, "Alexia, are you ok," she still didn't answer.

All of a sudden she burst into tears, I have no clue why. I shook her and she looked up at me, still crying.

"I, I'm sorry, I daydream, sometimes though it's been happening a lot more often, that usual," she told me between sobs.

"Alex, what have your daydreams been about," I asked.

She stared at the wall, "It's my sister, she went over, to Mira's side."

"Oh, I, I'm sorry, I had no idea, I can go," I had no clue, I felt so bad.

"If you want, you can leave," she told me

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye," I said.

"Feel free to come back anytime, if you want," she yelled after me.

"Yeah, maybe I will," I muttered as I walked out the door.

I walked out to and looked around to find my brother talking with Mathew; they were pretty far away so I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

When Mathew saw me he patted my brother's shoulder and walked my way. He looked at me and smiled then walked over to Alexia's room, Alex was not going to be happy, watch out Mathew.

Ryan and I shared a knowing look, Mathew had told him and Alexia had told me. We both knew our powers, but we didn't yet know how to control them.

"You ok," Ryan asked me as I was walking up to him.

"I think so, I have accepted the fact that we are stuck here and we will never see father again, and that we are not normal," I said.

"I know it sounds bad now but look at the bright side," He said with a smile.

"What bright side, I don't see anything good coming out of this," I yelled.

"Saving the world, helping all the people," He said walking up to me.

I was about to answer when Alexia and Mathew came out, apparently they had talked things over and where now speaking.

"Robyn, Ryan, let me introduce you to Mark and Christen; they are one of the founders of NET and agreed to play the part of our parents.

All of a sudden two people, a man and a woman, stepped around the corner with bright smiles.

The man had brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled; he was pretty much an average weight and had some muscles.

The woman had red hair with hazel eyes that shined she was also pretty skinny, with a big, welcoming, smile (the man was smiling to, his smile was warm and inviting, I just didn't mention that yet.)

"Mark, Christen this is Robyn and Ryan, the new Agents of NET," Alex introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Mark and this is Christen, we work for NET and where hired to serve as your parents, like so we can take you places, sign you up for school," Mark told me and Ryan.

"Mathew, be a dear and go turn Headquarters back into Home format," Christen said with a smile.

Mathew went away to a point where I could still see him if I squinted, he pulled a lever down and all of a sudden the concrete floors turned into a fabric of some sorts. The walls where colorful and there where actual rooms.

Alexia looked at me, staring at the floors with a confused look on my face and said, "This is called carpet, it's what makes the floors warm and comfortable.

"Oh," I felt the ground, "They are soft and comfortable.

"Alex, go give Robyn a tour sweetie," Christen said.

"Got it," Alex said back as she grabbed my hand and showed me around.

"We have plenty of rooms here so let's go find you one that you like and or want," she said with a smile as she ran ahead.

She showed me little rooms, big rooms, crazy colored rooms, until I found one I liked.

It wasn't too big, or too small it was in the middle. The walls where a light gray with magenta swirls on them. The bed was big and comfortable with a bed spread to match the walls, with a chair in the back corner and a desk with some kind of black thing on it.

"This is a nice room, I think you picked a good one," Alexia said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

She showed me more of the house, like the kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, and plenty of other places.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to be a modern typical girl, let's start by getting you a new outfit," She said as she dragged me to her room.

"You look about my size so you should be able to wear my clothes, now let's get you out of that dress," She told me looking through her closet.

Alex kept looking in her closet and soon she came out with an outfit.

"Now these," She said pointing to something that looked like long stockings," Are jeans, you put them on like this."

She put took off her jeans and repeated by putting them on again, seemed easy enough.

I took the pair from her hands and put them on, they fit perfectly but it felt weird walking around in them.

"This is a shirt you put a shirt on by…" then I cut her off

"I know how to put a shirt on," I said as I reached for the shirt.

I put on the shirt and looked at her, she was holding a pair of shoes, and they were white with little black flowers at the tip.

"Alright, now it's time for the make-up," Alexia said excitedly.

We went into the bathroom and showed me how to put on different make-ups like lipstick and eye shadow.

"You are a natural at putting on make-up," she said when we were doing our nails.

"Really," I asked.

"Well I couldn't draw a horse with entire detail the first day I painted my nails," she said looking at me.

She took me to put on some jewelry then she made me cover my eyes, and then took me to a full length mirror in her room.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," she told me.

I opened my eyes, I saw a whole different person, I looked like Alex, and I'm guessing that's what normal girl looks like now.

"You look lovely," Alexia said.

I was wearing a white t-shirt with black stripes, some black skinny jeans (Alex had told me that's what they were) with the white shoes with black flowers.

I had on white nail polish with the black horse I drew on my thumbs. I had some lip gloss that gave my lips a little pink color, and some mascara on.

My brown hair was curled and there was a little black flower clip in it. I had a pearl necklace on with another pearl bracelet on.

"I do look wonderful," I said.

"You can keep the outfit and you can always borrow my make-up," She told me.

"Thanks so much," I said thankfully.

"Well, school also starts on Monday and it's Saturday today, so yeah," She told me with a guilty look on her face.

"I understand," I answered back.

"Now, I'm going to teach about technology, like cell phones and computers and all sorts of other stuff," she told me showing me her phone and stuff.

It took me a while to figure out how to work her I-Phone but eventually I figured it out.

After that she thought me how to use a laptop and a computer (they're the same thing, except the laptop just goes on your lap and the computer has a bunch of wires and cables, who knew right!)

After she taught me how to use all that stuff, she took me back to my room to help me set up an account on my computer (the big black screen.)

"Alright, school starts in two days, cause today's Friday, "mom and dad" will sign you and your brother up," she told me.

"Oh, and before I leave you I'm going to teach you how to use a toilet and a sink," she said as she dragged me off to another magical room, seriously that's what she's been calling it.

"We're off to go to the magical room, the magical room in my house," Alex sang as she ran out of the room.

I rolled my eyes; this was going to be a very, long day.

"We're here," Alexia sang as she stopped in front of a door.

I ran into her, "you could give a girl a warning like, WARNING: DOOR AHEAD, STOPPING SOON," I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to sound, um what's the word, up-beat," she told me shrugging her shoulders.

We walked inside, and soon Alexia said, "now, let's begin learning how to use a toilet!"

Title to be decided…

After Mathew had taught me how to me a normal, modern day boy (which, by the way, took forever, luckily I after I learned how to work an I-Phone, we went to the store and he bought me one) Monday couldn't come soon enough.

I had heard all sorts of bad things about school, like homework and mean guys. And Robyn and I had gotten signed up on Sunday, (Mathew said they would probably make an announcement over a loud speaker, and I don't even know what a loud speaker is) so we would be starting the next day.

Right now it was eleven forty PM, on Sunday night, I had a backpack with all my books, my phone charging, and the best part, I called dibs on the shower!

Anyways, I really couldn't sleep, the Headquarters had been turned into House Mode, and so I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

When I was walking to the kitchen, I heard some whispering coming from Alexia's room. Maybe Robyn and Alexia couldn't sleep, so Robyn when to Alexia's room to talk, but even that sounded dumb to me.

I walked closer to the room, and I could hear two people talking, one voice was male, so Alexia and Mathew must be talking, this made me more interested. So I walked even closer, so close that I could hear them talking, and I peeked in a little (ok, a lot.)

"I'm just worried about how they'll fit in," Alexia said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Mathew told her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't want them to be the new laughing stalk of the school," she complained, smacking his hand down from her head.

"Well, at least they have normal names," he said trying to be helpful.

"Well, I just want them to make some friends, have, well as much fun as you can have at school," she said.

"I'm sure they'll make friends, and understand school, we taught them the basics in math and reading so they should be fine," he answered.

"Yes, well I just don't want them to be like, what's addition or subtraction," she told him looking at the floor.

"Listen, don't worry, they'll do fine," he told her reassuringly.

"Are you sure," she said trying to meet his eyes, but I could tell she couldn't (if I was water, I wouldn't want to meet his eyes either; they looked like a burning fire, like literally they changed colors to match a fire.)

"Positive, I think," he told her grabbing her chin, making her look at his eyes, though I could tell it was hard for him to meet her eyes (her eyes looked like a clear blue ocean, and I knew that water was one of Mathew's fears)

"Now, I'm going to go back to bed, and you're not going to worry," he told her as he started to leave.

Alexia got under her blankets, and put her head on her pillow, and started to close her eyes.

"Night, doofus," she said as she went to sleep.

"G'night ocean eyes," he told her (I figured that was a nickname for her.)

Mathew started to come out, oh great I was standing right by the door; I started to bolt to my room.

When I got to my room I peeked out to see Mathew looking around, confused, no doubt he had seen a figure moving in the dark, I just hope I didn't give him the wrong idea and he thought it was a spy for Mira.

I got into bed and looked at the clock, twelve, midnight. I better get to bed, had to wake up at six thirty tomorrow morning, wait no today. Uhg, I really better get to sleep.

In my dream, everyone was trapped in a cave, and we heard a voice, Mathew's hands were on fire, but we still couldn't see the person who was speaking.

"W-w-who are you," Robyn shouted.

"Your worst nightmare," the voice answered.

"Well we know that," Mathew shouted, "Wait what."

"No, I mean I'm made out of nightmares, I am a nightmare, but I go by, your worst nightmare, just sounds cooler," Nightmare said.

"Oh yeah I totally understand that, it does sound way cooler than just Nightmare," Mathew said into the blackness.

"Yeah, it does but back to the point, you will be trapped here forever," the Nightmare monster said, (sorry, Worst Nightmare Monster said.)

"Could, you, um, at least show yourself," Alexia shouted.

"I can't, I'm darkness, you'll never see me," Nightmare said (I'm not worrying on the Worst part.)

Robyn whispered something to Alexia, Alexia looked at her then nodded. Robyn concentrated really hard, and soon I couldn't see her, I could barely see a shadow.

Robyn screamed, a high pitched girly scream, she had obviously seen the monster, and it probably wasn't that pretty.

"Aha, Robyn Smith, you can see me, and so can your brother, why isn't he with you," the Nightmare asked.

"He can't control his power as well as I, I can," she answered.

When In my dream I was just standing there my hands on a person, who was invisible, it was probably Robyn.

"You can do this," I whispered to her, "it's gonna be ok."

I took my hands of Robyn, but the only thing was is that it looked different when took my hands off her. Wait, maybe when I put my hands on her I can see the monster I tried that again.

I put my hands on Robyn and looked straight ahead, and I saw the Nightmare. I didn't get a good look at him so I can't explain what he looked like.

All of a sudden he opened his mouth to talk, "BEEP BEEP BEEP," he said.

"That's odd," I muttered in my sleep as I opened my eyes a little,

When I looked up, I saw my alarm clock it was beeping. It was six o'clock, time to get ready for school.

I got up and headed for the bathroom that was in my room (man this place was huge!) I opened the sliding glass door on the shower and started the hot water.

Once I was out I picked out a red short sleeve T-shirt with a surf board on it, some jean shorts, and a pair of black flip flops. I went back into bathroom and looked at my hair.

My hair was brown and shaggy, but not too long. I got out a comb from one of the drawers and combed my hair for about ten minutes until I found a style I liked.

After that well, I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Only Mathew was there.

Mathew was wearing an orange shirt with a pair of jean shorts on and some matching orange flip flops.

"Girls take a while, with all their make-up, staring at their closets for hours," he said with a smile.

"So where are Mark and Christen," I asked.

"Oh, they left early to sign you guys up for school," he told me.

"Ok, but how did they sign us up, I mean we don't have the same last name or anything," I wondered aloud.

"Well Alexia and I don't have the same last name, and so we didn't have to change our last names Mark and Christen just told the school that they where foster parents," he answered.

"Oh," I said though I had no clue what he was talking about.

We were eating cereal when (about ten minutes later) the girls finally came in.

Alexia was wearing a jean skirt with short sleeved shirt that fit tightly around her body. Her blond hair was up in a bun but two strips of hair were hanging down and they were curled. She had on some white flats and her nails where a sparkly pink. She had other make-up on too but I don't want to go into that much detail.

Robyn had on white dress with black and polka dots on it. The dress was about a centimeter above her knees and she had on some matching white flats with black and white polka dots on them. On the area where her toes were there where tiny little black bows. Her brown hair was curled and her nails were in a pattern (the pattern was black, red, white, black, red, white and you get the picture) and again she had other make-up on.

"Wow you guys look great," Mathew said.

"Thanks," they both said.

After that everyone sat down for breakfast. We were eating for about five minutes when Alexia and Mathew looked at the clock and started to yell.

"Oh dang-it where gonna be late for the bus," Mathew yelled.

Everyone grabbed their back packs (yes Robyn and I have one to, everyone went shopping for spirals and stuff, though we were going to get our books at school,) grabbed our cell phones from the chargers, and ran out the door.

The bus was just pulling up when we all got outside. We ran until we got there. Once we got on the bus Alexia went over to her friends (at least I think so) and started to introduce Robyn to them.

I followed Mathew to the back of the bus and we sat down.

"HEEEY Mathew," a boy said in a taunting way, "have your eyes cooled off yet!

"Shut-up Luke," Mathew told him.

"What'cha gonna do, blast me with fire," the guy Luke said.

"You have no idea what I could do to you," Mathew mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say Reed (that's Mathew's last name by the way,)" Luke said.

"Nothing," Mathew said.

"You said something Reed," Luke answered.

"Leave him alone," I said sternly.

"Who's this, did you finally make a friend," Luke asked.

The teasing kept going on until we got to school.

The school was a huge two story brick building. In the front there were two flag poles. One had the American Flag and the other one had two colors on it, red and white.

"This place looks awesome," I whispered to Mathew.

"Yeah, you'll be hating it as soon as you figure out what the word 'school' means," Mathew whispered back.

When we walked into the school people rushed around carrying books, trying to open lockers, and running to catch up with friends.

"See ya later," Mathew told me, "gotta go get my books."

After he left a lady walked out of a building.

"Hi, you must be Ryan," the lady said, "I'm Principal Collins, if you could just step into my office that would be great!"

Title to be decided…

When I got on the bus, I figured out that Alexia had a LOT of friends. They all really seemed to like me, and now I have a lot of phone numbers in my cell.

My first impression of the school was this is huge. I walked in and Alexia said that she'd see me around and that she had to get to class. A lot of Alexia's old friends and my (now) new friends said bye to me, then the lady came.

She told me her name and asked me to come into her office and that Ryan was already there, so I followed her.

When we got inside she told me that this was the secretary's office and that if I needed anything, to come to her. She pointed out the nurse's office and the copier room and then, her office.

When I entered the office Ryan, Christen, and Mark where all sitting there in chairs.

"Please, have a seat," the lady said.

I sat down in a chair that someone had pulled over for me.

"I realize that you and your brother are new," the lady said.

"My name is Principal Collins or Mrs. Collins," Principal Collins said.

"I've talked to your foster parents," she said.

What, I thought in my head as Ryan gave me a look that looked like 'we'll talk about it later.'

She talked for a while then eventually she gave me and Ryan a thing called 'schedule' and she explained that this will tell us what classes we have. She said that if we had any questions we could ask Ms. Jones, the secretary, or Alexia and Mathew.

Eventually she dismissed us and asked us if we needed help finding our classes. Ryan accepted the offer but I told her that I could probably find my way. I mean how hard could it be, I just would picture this like a forest and I'm hunting, gotta find the right spot to hunt, and my class was that spot.

I had ventured into the deepest parts in the forest when I was little, and had still found my way back home.

I started walking towards where I thought that room 112 would be. I walked down hallway after hallway looking at the little signs above all the doors.

"110, 111, and finally 112," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hallways.

I stood in front of the door thinking it's now or never, and walked in.

"Hi, you must be Robyn, our new student," Said a cheery voice from behind a desk.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"I'm Mrs. Hassel or Mrs. H for short," she told me.

She looked about thirty, with long red hair that reached down to about the middle of her back. She had on red dress that matched her hair almost perfectly.

"So Robyn, tell us a little about yourself," Mrs. Hassel said.

"Well, I lived very, very far away, and then I came to live With Mark and Christen. I have a twin brother named Ryan and we're both sixteen. And as, um, Mrs. Hassel mentioned, my name is Robyn."

"Great! Your seat for today is right there next to Josh, and your books are next to your desk, welcome reading class," Mrs. Hassel said as she pointed to a seat.

I sat down and hung my back pack up on my chair like I saw other people doing.

The teacher started to take attendance and write something on a board.

"Hi, I'm Josh," the kid next to me whispered.

He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a green and white striped shirt.

"I'm Robyn as you probably know," I whispered back.

"I'm new here to, I came last week, my dad got a great job here so we had to move," he whispered.

I smiled, "yeah I'm pretty lost, took me like ten minutes to find this."

"Hey, let me see your schedule," he whispered back as I handed him the piece of paper.

"Cool! I have a few classes with you," he said.

"Like what," I asked.

"Well, I have next class with you and a couple more after lunch," he told me pointing to some of them.

"Hey, stop chatting back there, you can talk after class," Mrs. Hassel said.

I blushed and spent the rest of the class period writing down notes and listing to the teacher, and soon the bell rang.

I grabbed my back pack and started to put books in it, then I zipped it up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey! I thought you said that we were gonna walk to class together," Josh said as he caught up to me.

"I never said that, but I will accept the offer."

"Hey do you um, have like a phone," he asked me.

"Yeah, I do, why, do you want my number or something," I asked.

"Sure, do you want mine," he asked.

I did so I gave him my phone and he gave me his and we both put in our numbers.

"Great," he said as he gave me my phone back, "now we better hurry up and get to class.

Every class was the same, I introduced myself, then wrote down notes, and when class was over packed up my stuff.

I looked at my schedule; I was just in chemistry so that meant that I had lunch now. I took out my lunch that I had packed (yes, I had packed my lunch) the night before and walked around trying to find a lunch room, but Alexia found me first.

"Hey, Robyn! Come here, I like to eat outside when it's nice outside," she said.

I followed her outside to a little picnic table type thing that was shaded by some trees. I saw some of the girls I had met on the bus and some I didn't know.

Many of the girls when the saw us motioned us over and made room to sit down.

I talked and met some of the other girls that I didn't know and we just sat there talking and eating until the bell rang to signal that lunch was over.


End file.
